This specification relates to visualizing user interfaces presented by computers.
Computer software applications can expose an overwhelming amount of functionality to its users. With so many functions, the majority of a user interface (UI) can be hidden in the default view to maximize screen real estate for a working document. Graphical user interfaces serve as tools for access to various functions of the application, e.g., by provided mechanisms for user to navigate through various ribbons, dialog boxes, tabs, and menu systems. Although a graphical user interface can provide a logical structure for interaction, users can have trouble locating desired functions, and some functions can be hidden away in nested UI elements.